


Day Three Hundred Eleven || Adventure

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [311]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, Gen, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: With their existence reduced to digital copies of their minds in the wake of the apocalypse, their paths are in their own hands. What sort of adventure will they find in this virtual reality?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [311]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Kudos: 13





	Day Three Hundred Eleven || Adventure

Well...he can think of worse ways to go out.

Cliche as it is, the end of the world has been nigh for...quite some time. And while the rich bigwigs shuttle off for space and the poor are left to their devices, those somewhere in the middle have another option: a virtual reality for the digital records of their brains to live on for...well, there wasn’t a specific end date given. The servers are robust, robotic caretakers and spare parts galore left for maintenance in its secure, secret location, and the rest left to fate as the world breathes its last few breaths.

The queue for digitalization has been rampant for weeks. Every country has seen massive crowds gathering for a chance to achieve digital immortality. And Sasuke’s family were among them.

They managed to be among the earliest, finding a neurological scan facility within their city. It took several days of camping out along the sidewalk, slowly moving up as others dredged alongside them. But then came their turn.

To say it was chaotic would be an understatement. But so too was it obvious the staff was doing all it could to accommodate them all. Not only had they been doing it for weeks by that point, but surely they’d been trained beforehand to handle it, the numbers to be expected.

“Uchiha?”

“Yes,” Fugaku had rumbled in reply.

“Six in your party?”

“That’s right.”

Father, mother, brother...aunt, cousin, and himself, Sasuke mentally counted. The closest of their immediate family. The rest either lived far, or were simply never heard from.

“All right then...please, follow me.” A doctor with a clipboard escorted them to a room off a hallway that branched from the main lobby. Even there it felt crowded, and the tension in the air made Sasuke borderline anxious. Within the chamber were several chairs, a myriad of tech, and a head-level device attached to the ceiling, like one of those portable x-ray machines at a dentist’s office.

“All right...everyone please take a seat, and then we’ll get started as soon as I log your profiles.” The doctor turned to the computer, fingers flying over the keys as the Uchiha all settled nervously in their chairs...save for Itachi, who was put into place in his wheelchair.

“Eager to walk again?” Shisui asked quietly.

“I’m not sure ‘eager’ is the proper term given the overarching circumstances, but...relatively speaking? Yes,” was Itachi’s ever-dry answer.

“Well gee, thanks for making me feel like an asshole…”

“Sorry...I’m just...tense.”

“Yeah...I get that.”

“We will begin alphabetically, please. Fugaku, if you would?”

Giving his family a glance, Fugaku did as asked, standing and following the doc’s orders to stand perfectly still. Adjusting the scanner, they then stood back, plugging in something through the keyboard before the procedure began.

As if with a mind of its own, the machine began to move. Slowly turning about Fugaku’s head, it almost looked like some kind of wild animal cautiously circling. Doing his best to hold still, the patriarch’s eyes nonetheless swiveled in their sockets in an attempt to watch.

“And...that’s done! Itachi is next.”

Visibly relieved, Fugaku then positioned his son, the machine lowered to account for his seated posture.

And so it went, over and over until it was finally Sasuke’s turn. Standing in the proper place, he eyed the machine warily as it was set in place.

“Do your best to keep still, and we’ll wrap up with your cousin.”

“...right.”

“Now, things will go dark for the copy, and then it will wake in the server. For you, however, things will continue as normal.”

Heaving a steadying breath, Sasuke couldn’t help but flinch as it started to move. Around it went, slowly, the hum of its mechanisms sounding in his ears.

As soon as the machine stopped...everything went black.

...and then a moment later, he opens his eyes.

He’s...in some sort of...lobby…? It looks like a hotel or something, but...no one else is around. Where’s his family?

“Hey, finally! A familiar face!”

Turning, Sasuke’s brows lift. “Shisui?”

“Yeah! Apparently the data loads in small batches, so the others should be around soon...we’re advised to wait until then so no one gets separated.”

“Where’d you hear that?”

“Some kind of npc lady. She’s been wandering around, clearly on a script.”

“What, like...a game?”

“Sorta. Also...you might want to change your clothes. You’re still in the default.”

“Default? What -?” Jostling as his cousin turns him toward a mirror, Sasuke blanches. He’s in a plain white t-shirt, pants, and shoes. Like some kind of mannequin or something. “...how...do I…?”

“Bring up your dominant hand, palm up.”

“...uh -?” Doing as asked, Sasuke glances to his left. Then, much like a game, some kind of...menu springs up, making him holler and stumble backward.

“Yeah, it...takes some getting used to. Anyway, see that, uh...chest of drawers looking icon? That’s the wardrobe. Pick whatever you want! You can even change the colors.”

“...huh.” Still a bit leery, Sasuke presses the ‘button’, watching as an inventory does indeed bloom. He’s...really not sure what to wear, and he doesn’t feel like taking all that long to look...so he settles on a dark top, a sweatshirt, and some jeans.

“There, that’s more like the Sasuke I know! Guess now we’ll just...sit and wait for - whoa!”

Glancing to Shisui, Sasuke has to do a double take. Itachi’s data has loaded...and…

“Dude...you’ve got _legs_!”

Looking a bit disoriented for a moment, Itachi then looks to his cousin...and then down. “...I’ve always had legs,” he eventually retorts. “These just...function.”

“You know what I mean,” Shisui replies, waving a hand. “Come on, let’s pick you some clothes, dude! You look like that one chick from that insurance commercial…”

Brow furrowing, Itachi lets himself be guided through the motions as Mikoto, her sister, and her husband then appear.

“Looks like we all made it,” Sasuke offers, moving to help walk them through what he himself has learned so far.

And then others start to load, typically by themselves or in pairs. Knowledge passes, and soon enough fifty or so people (individually dressed) mill about in the lobby.

“If I may have your attention, please!”

Everyone turns at the voice, finding a woman standing at the head of the room: likely the one Shisui mentioned.

“Greetings, and welcome to the post-Earth survival servers. Your data has been successfully loaded! I will now give you your introductory guide to the servers.

“Servers are all interconnected through various lobbies, like this one. To travel between servers, you need only return to the proper lobby, where you can load any of the available servers! The default exit point for this lobby is the ‘fantasy RPG’ server.”

“Wait, seriously?” Shisui whispers. “I wasn’t serious when I compared this to a game…!”

“A variety of people means a variety of experiences! A full list of lobbies and their contents are available for perusal in your menu. Simply lift your dominant hand, palm up, to access your personal menu. Data collected while in a server will be stored within each: so if you leave a server and come back, your previous data will be reloaded, and you can continue your experience where you left off! You can also restart at any time, should you wish to explore the world from the beginning again!

“This lobby will be closed for one hour while this batch of data are allowed time to pick their first server. If you haven’t made a choice, you will be moved to the default server to free up the lobby to load more data! And as mentioned, you can change servers at any time.

“Specific data can also be searched and found on the server maps through your menus, so you can always locate another data should you become separated!

“If you require any further explanations, there are guides and tutorials for hundreds of subject matter in your menu’s encyclopedia! Organize them by subject, or search for a specific aspect. Your hour begins now - please, enjoy your post-Earth experience!”

After an awkward pause, everyone starts talking amongst their groups, menus opening and plans being made.

“...well, that’s...not what I was expecting,” Itachi admits as the Uchiha all gather.

“Y’know...I might actually stick with this server to start,” Shisui muses, a hand at his chin. “I’ve always loved RPGs!”

The adults, however, express a desire to find something more...normal, perhaps modern.

“We can always meet up again later,” Sasuke offers with a shrug. “I mean, the map seems pretty easy to use. Cuz honestly...I might stick with Shisui. This sounds like fun.”

“Then I shall as well,” Itachi agrees, while the trio of elders offer to establish a kind of ‘home base’ in a modern server to regroup to.

“So...guess we just...head out, then?” Sasuke asks.

“Seems that way. But I have to wonder, if this really _is_ an RPG server...where’s all the roleplaying options? Y’know, classes and all that?”

“Perhaps we will find out when we load into the server itself,” Itachi muses.

“Um...excuse me…?”

Finding themselves interrupted, the trio turn to find a young woman standing nearby. “Can we help you?” Itachi asks, ever polite.

“I, um...I couldn’t help but overhear that you...that you plan to stay in this server?”

“Yeah, we thought we’d give it a try,” Shisui confirms.

“Could...c-could I join you? At least to start, so I’m not b-by myself? The rest of my family, um...isn’t interested.”

The three exchange glances. “...I don’t see why not,” Sasuke replies. “You got a name?”

“Oh! Yes! It’s Hinata - Hinata Hyūga.”

“Well I’m Shisui - and these are my cousins, Itachi and Sasuke,” the eldest explains with the proper gestures.

“It’s nice to meet you!”

“Well, what do you say, guys? Should we go start ourselves a little adventure?” Shisui’s eyebrows wiggle, making Hinata giggle and the other two roll their eyes.

“This is going to be a _long_ one,” Itachi sighs.

“We’ll just feed him to the first troll we find,” Sasuke suggests with a smirk.

“Oi!”

“That’s not very nice,” Hinata replies.

“Trust me...you’ll see what I mean soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am SUPER tired so I'll try to be brief.
> 
> My own little take on "living in an RPG", based a little bit on that game SOMA by Frictional Games, aka the brain scan part lol - I've never actually read / watched a story of "living in an RPG" so...this is me winging it xD
> 
> I'd like to do more, if the cut-off point doesn't make that obvious. It was getting a LITTLE long, and...it's very late and I'm exhausted OTL Been ill the last two days so my brain is just blegh, lol
> 
> Aaanyway, it's sleep time for me! Thanks for reading~


End file.
